vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wuzzeb
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on to check progress. Our [[Vim Tips Wiki:Policy|'policy guidelines']] may be useful. We'd like you to join the very low-volume [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! ---- Hi Wuzzeb, welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Open pdf to the current location in a LaTeX file page. It's always great to see new contributors. This is an automated message; somebody may drop a message for you here in the next day or two with any comments or suggestions, but until then keep up the good work, and don't be afraid to be bold! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Chrisbra (Talk) 02:53, November 28, 2011 Great work I haven't had time to check all your recent edits, but we really need someone to cleanup those Latex and related tips, so thanks! As I said I haven't looked in detail yet, but I wanted to let you know that we avoid creating new tips because there are so many dubious old ones (what you've done might be best; I'm talking about the general case). One problem is what do we do with a deleted tip? We will delete an unhelpful tip, but far prefer to redirect it to something related so that any incoming links (i.e. from external websites) are not completely broken. In some cases, we have merged related tips and, where necessary, renamed the resulting page. The result is that an old tip number is used for what is effectively a new tip on the same subject, and other merged tips redirect to that, effectively deleting them. We keep the Comments section at the bottom of each tip (even if empty) because that is where we would like any new comments, so everything related to the tip is easily seen on one page. We find that works a lot better than using the talk page. Don't worry about the stuff I've mentioned as I will get around to tweaking anything like missing Comments sections. Thanks again! JohnBeckett 07:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks for your comment at my talk. Generally we reply at the original page to keep threads together (the regulars here use and see all edits, so such replies are seen). At any rate, I still haven't had a chance to look at things, but I did a quick search of some local files that I have, and you might like to look at these articles which at least indirectly relate to LaTeX but which are not in Category:LaTeX: *206 Highlight doubled word errors in text *225 Vim can interact with xdvi *388 Insert C++ or LaTeX or other comments easily *689 Word count *846 Ampersand in freebsd shell commands to view LaTeX files JohnBeckett 07:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC)